Seto is Seduction Kaiba is King
by Rogue1979
Summary: Seto is bored and decides that he needs to bed six particular young men. How will he go about this? Using four skills he is extremely good at as required: seduction, deception, blackmail and force. Seto Kaiba Seme. Yaoi. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, yes it is yet another new fic from me, but this one has a purpose. There a few people out there who have labelled me as a rapefic writer, and while I love writing and reading rapefics, I am capable of more than that. Some of my earlier work is fluff...'Forbidden Love' for example, and 'Come out of the Rain'.

So, this fic is something different for me. For starters, the main character is Seto Kaiba rather than Yami, Yugi or Bakura (my fav characters). There will be seven chapters including this prologue, and each one (apart from the prologue) will have a lemon in to varying degrees to see what I can do with my range.

So, in this fic, Seto is bored and needs to find something to do. So, he decides that he wants to see if he can bed six different guys: Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik (not Yami Marik) and Jounouchi (yes, I am going to attemot to write a puppyshipping fic!!). What will he do to make this happen? Read on and see...

Warnings: As I mentioned, there will be lemons of all kinds in the preceeding chapters after this prologue. There will also be swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!

Onwards!

* * *

**Prologue**

Seto Kaiba was bored. So bored, in fact, that he couldn't even recognise the symptoms of being bored for what they were. He initially thought that he was sick. He couldn't sit still, nothing he did felt good, anything he did do got dropped a few minutes later. Like right now, he was typing a document that was long overdue (in his own mind, but was actually not due for months) and he'd only gotten a few words into it when his mind drew a blank. And when sitting there re-reading his few words over and over again made him feel like he could throw the laptop across the room, he got up and paced his office.

He folded his arms and held his chin with one hand as he paced, thinking. He needed something to do, something that would hold his interest for more than thirty seconds. There seemed to be a lull in the gaming industry, which he wasn't worried about because it wasn't the first time, and his company was largely unaffected thanks to his careful preparations for times like this, but the first time it had happened, he'd opened Kaibaland to keep him pre-occupied. The problem with Kaibaland, though, was that it had taken him well into the next gaming boom and his attention was stretched almost beyond capacity. This time, he would need to find something to satisfy his creativity that he could just drop the second his business needed his full attention again.

He sat back down again and browsed the net trying to find something to spark his interest. He absent-mindedly typed in 'seto kaiba' into his search bar to see how many different websites he managed to dominate. There were several hundred thousand search results and he grinned. He never got tired of looking himself up.

One particular website he'd never seen before was near the top. He could tell he'd never seen it before because the text was still blue as opposed to purple to show that he'd viewed it and he wondered if it was new. He clicked on it with interest and was astounded to see that it took him to a page that was created by Yugi Mutou, his ex-classmate from school, and former rival in the game of Duel Monsters.

The website was crude, but easy to navigate. It seemed like the former world champion created a website all about him and his friends, with bios, pictures and a blog. He clicked on the 'photos' section and chose one that seemed to show Yugi by himself and he nearly choked. The boy had grown up a little, reminding him more of Yami, the teen's so-called other self. He looked downright sexy, but still childlike in a small way. Clicking on more pictures he scrolled through what seemed like hundreds of him and his friends.

He recognised everyone. There was Yami, the former Pharaoh who obtained his own body after declaring that he wanted to stay in the modern time, if he chose to believe that, who was now living with Yugi and his grandfather. There was also the usual group of Jounouchi, the Mutt, Honda, the Mutt's best friend, and Anzu, the dancer. In other pictures there was Ryou Bakura, the foreign student, his yami Bakura, who had also been granted his own body as a side effect of Yami obtaining one, and Marik Ishtar, the Egyptian who's psycho split-personality had tried to kill them all. Thankfully, being that the other personality had never been another person from Ancient Egypt whose soul had been trapped in a Millennium Item, there was no sign of him.

It seemed like this group was very close and the website was very detailed and he learned a lot about all their current lives. Yugi, Jou and Honda had all gone to the same college and were studying business skills and economics. Yugi was planning on taking over the game shop and Jou and Honda wanted to open their own mechanics shop. Good luck to them. While Yugi stayed living above the game shop, Jou and Honda were room mates in the college dorms. Yugi also worked part time for a magazine as an editor, and Jou and Honda were working part time in a mechanics yard to learn more about the trade they wanted to pursue. Anzu had only recently gone away to America to study dance professionally, but since she and Yugi were such good friends, he was letting the world know all about her movements via the site.

Yami was currently working at the game shop helping Yugi's grandfather while Yugi was studying. There was nothing more interesting posted on the site about him, presumably because they didn't want to world to know where he came from etc etc.

Marik had transferred to Domino and was now living in a shared apartment with Bakura and Ryou. He was working in the museum as assistant curator thanks to his sister's connections. Bakura was currently unemployed, but the website listed him as available for odd jobs such as painting or moving and gave a contact number to call him on for a quote. Again, there was no mention that he'd been a thief and murderer in ancient times for the same reason that Yami was not listed as former Pharaoh. Ryou was also studying, but at a different college to Yugi, Jou and Honda. His major was to be English and he hoped to teach English at the local University eventually. He worked part time in a fairly upmarket restaurant as both a waiter and barman.

All the boys were single, except for Honda, who was currently dating Jou's younger sister, Shizuka, while Anzu had found herself a boyfriend in the States.

Seto himself was listed on the website as a former classmate who 'had a big influence' on his life because of the tournaments they fought. This was the only mention and there were no further details about him, not surprisingly, as after they'd graduated, Seto had thrown himself into his work and the press gave the world all the details they needed to know.

He clicked on the individual pictures of all the group and printed each one out. He gathered them off the printer and sat back down at his desk, looking at each picture carefully. He found them all to be very attractive young men and wondered what it would like to bed each one of them.

A sudden idea struck him and a smirk broke out on his face. He leaned back in his chair and chuckled to himself. He'd just figured out how to alleviate his boredom. Rather than wonder what it would be like to bed them, he would plan to do so. Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Ryou, Bakura and Marik

Now, he just had to formulate a plan to get them in the situation where he could do just that, either by seduction, force, blackmail or deception.

'Now,' he thought. 'Who do I attempt first?' He looked at each of the candidates and picked up one picture. He smiled. 'Yes, let's start with a relatively easy one, shall we?'

TBC

* * *

Please review and add the story to your alerts so you can keep up with it.

BTW, please check my profile page for the link to my new website. I will be uploading all of my fics there eventually, so have a look and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Right, so this is the first of Seto's challenges. Thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy the first of 6 lemony scenes interspersed with some actual back story!

Summary: Seto is bored and needs to find something to do. So, he decides that he wants to see if he can bed six different guys: Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Jounouchi. What will he do to make this happen? Read on and see...

Warnings: Yaoi, male x male sex (just in case you didn't know what 'yaoi' was).

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!

Onwards!

* * *

**Ryou**

It was a couple of days later when Seto decided it was time to put his plan into motion, and he'd chosen to start easy, or who he thought would be the easiest. He could easily be wrong and he'd have to change tactics during play, but he was prepared. After making a few phone calls to organise something, he dialled one last number.

"Hello?" a soft lilting voice answered.

"Is that Ryou Bakura?" Seto asked. He was sure it was, but he wasn't that familiar enough with the British boy that he felt he could just say 'Hi, it's Kaiba'.

"Yes, that's me. Kaiba? Hi! Wow, this is a surprise. How are you?"

Seto rolled his eyes. So the boy recognised _his_ voice. He wanted to ignore the pleasantries, but he'd decided that if he wanted to seduce the white-haired boy into his bed, he was going to have to be extra nice. "I'm very well, and how about you?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, as if Ryou hadn't expected the response he got. "Oh, I'm good thanks. I'm just actually getting ready to go to work at the moment."

Seto smiled to himself. Not only did he already know that Ryou was about to leave for work, but the other had perfectly set him up for the next part of the conversation. "I won't keep you then, but I needed to ask a favour of you."

"A favour?" Ryou enquired sounding genuinely intrigued.

"Yes. You see, I understand that your line of work is almost Silver Service."

"That's right," Ryou said. "I work at Le Pré Verre. Why, did you want to make a reservation? I can't do that for you. You'd need to ring them..."

"No, no," Seto interrupted. "I am holding a small gathering on Friday evening and I was hoping you could come over to the mansion and be my barman and waiter. You know, get drinks for the guests at first, then serve the food at dinner time, and then serve drinks again after. I'll pay you triple what you would earn at Le Pré Verre for the night."

"Really?" Ryou paused to no doubt contemplate the offer. "Not that I'm not flattered and astounded by the offer, but don't you have people at the mansion that can assist you with this?"

It was a very reasonable question. Seto did have several members of staff at the mansion. "Well, usually my butler would serve my dinner to me, but I don't have a barman and I'd prefer the butler to watch the door for new arrivals and have someone at the bar at the same time. And since you can also serve, while you're not at the bar during dinner, you could be of good use to help bring the food out and clear the table after each course."

There was another pause as Ryou thought about it some more. "Okay," he said finally and Seto could tell from his voice that he was smiling. "Can you send me the details I need? I really have to rush off now."

Seto grinned to himself. Perfect. "Of course. Thank you, Ryou." And he hung up to let the teen get on with his life.

He leaned back in the chair. Phase One was completed. Phase Two would begin in two days.

* * *

On the Friday, Ryou arrived at the mansion on time at exactly 6pm, as instructed in Seto's email, much to the CEO's delight. The butler let him in and Seto met him at the door.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "Thank you for arriving on time. Your dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

While he was talking, he lead the boy into the kitchen. Three cooks were busy preparing the dinner for the evening, and another two were making dinner for the staff. One of them handed Ryou a plate and cutlery and pointed to a table in the corner where he could sit and eat.

In Seto's email, he'd advised Ryou that there would be eleven people, including Seto himself. At 19.30, the guests would start arriving, so he should get to the mansion for six so he could eat and get changed. He would need to be at the bar in the lounge at 19.00 so he could serve anyone that arrived early. At 19.45, Seto would announce that they would go to the dining room for dinner and Ryou would then tidy up the bar quickly and head to the kitchen to start bringing the first course out by 20.05. He would continue to serve until everyone had finished their dessert, also pouring drinks as necessary, and then return to the bar. He could leave the dessert dishes on the table as they would be tidied away after the guests returned to the lounge. Seto was expecting the guests to begin leaving at 23.00 as the invitation specified they were to all vacate by midnight. He'd also told Ryou to wear black slacks, a white long sleeve shirt and black waistcoat and tie, just like he wore at Le Pré Verre.

Seto reiterated all this to Ryou while he was eating. "Did you bring stuff to stay over as well?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes, although I could just get a cab back home, if it's too much trouble."

Seto shook his head. That would ruin his plan. He needed Ryou to stay here the night so he had time to work his magic. "Don't be ridiculous," he said waving a hand dismissively. "It will be too late for you to get a cab, and I have plenty of guest rooms." His clock in the lobby area chimed 18.15. "I have to go get ready. I'll meet you in the lounge by the bar in thirty minutes." Ryou nodded again and he turned to leave, unable to conceal his smirk. He walked quickly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room to get ready for the evening, and the entertainment to follow.

At 18.45, Seto made his way to the lounge and was pleased to see Ryou waiting patiently behind the bar. The boy was very professionally dressed, his uniform sitting very nicely on him. In Seto's experience, uniforms on adults usually hid a person's figure...police, doctors, nurses...well, proper nurses anyway. Ryou had also taken the liberty of setting the bar up for anything he might be asked for with quick access to things he might not have thought of. He was truly prepared.

As he approached, the white-haired boy smiled. "What can I get you, Kaiba-sama?" he asked very formally, giving a slight bow.

Seto mirrored his smile and accompanied it with a short laugh. "Very well done," he said. "I'll have nothing at the moment." He wanted to keep his wits about him. He knew several of the other guests would most likely have a few drinks, and he would have to match them later. And he wanted to be completely aware after the event to carry out his plan.

As the guests arrived, Ryou greeted them formally and served them their drinks. At Seto's announcement, they all adjourned to the dining room for the meal. Ryou shortly transferred to that room and brought the meals out with an air of pride when he was able to bring four out at a time, and this raised several compliments.

"Where did you find him, Seto?" one of the female guests asked with a sly look on her face. "He's yummier than this food." This caused several of the other female guests to snicker like school girls and her husband to scowl at her. Seto just laughed and raise his glass of wine to Ryou in a silent gesture of praise with an almost unnoticeable nod, to which Ryou smiled politely and tilted his own head slightly.

After the dessert was served, Ryou poured a couple more drinks and, at Seto's say so, then retired back to the lounge. The rest of the night went as smoothly. Seto watched Ryou when he could in between mingling with his guests. Every now and then, he would purposefully catch Ryou's eye and look at him before turning away to address someone. He wanted to give Ryou the impression that he was interested in him, and the odd blush from the boy was a sure indication this was the feeling he was getting, just as Seto knew it would.

Seto watched as his guests slowly thinned out after 23.00 and it was 23.45 by the time the last guest left. He approached the bar where Ryou was cleaning up. He smiled. "Well done for tonight. They were all very pleased with your service."

Ryou laughed. "They must have been. Have a look at what someone left for me, and others just kept adding to it." He pointed to an unused glass on the bar which was filled with money, and the odd phone number. "Can I keep it?" he asked, blushing a bit.

Seto nodded. "You earned it."

Ryou beamed. "Thanks." He pocketed the money before continuing.

Seto sat at the bar while Ryou finished cleaning up. They chatted about inane things and the CEO patiently waited for an opportunity to 'strike'. "How about having a couple of drinks with me to help you wind down?" he asked as he saw Ryou rubbing his shoulder to relieve some of the ache of carrying a tray around almost all evening.

Ryou thought for a second and then nodded. He turned where he was and fetched a few of spirits and mixed them all together. "I call this little number a Bakura Special," he was saying as he added a little of each. "My father isn't an alcoholic, but he collects spirits..." He paused and then chuckled. "I guess I do too." When Seto raised an eyebrow, Ryou shook his head. "I was talking about the fact that Bakura used to be a spirit...er...but anyway, my father would collect all sorts of spirits as he went all over the world. When Bakura first gained his own body and felt slightly overwhelmed, he grabbed almost all the bottles and poured himself a huge drink. I had a sip and it nearly blew my socks off, but it was delicious. I refined it so it doesn't have such an awesome kick."

He handed a glass to Seto and waited for him to try it. Seto sipped the drink and smiled as the warmth of the alcohol slid pleasantly down his throat. "That is a good drink.'

Ryou grinned and poured his own. He then suddenly began shifting from one foot to the other. "Ooh, sorry, but I've been holding it in for way too long now...I've really got to..."

Seto pointed in the direction of the nearest bathroom with a toilet and the pale boy rushed off. He watched him go and quickly dug into his coat pocket. He pulled out a capsule and broke it apart tipping the contents into Ryou's drink. "This'll make you nice and hot," he murmured out loud knowing no one would hear him. He'd devised a few options for how to get Ryou into bed, and the most likely one was to drug him. Not the date rape drug, but another more experimental one. It was said that this drug increased sexual awareness and made the body more sensitive to touch. An orgasm could be mind-blowing. This way, Ryou would think it was because he was attracted to Seto, especially after all the careful looks he'd been giving, and would hopefully be more willing to go all the way.

Seto had just swirled the drink to disperse the powder and set it back down when Ryou came back looking a lot more comfortable. His shirt was un-tucked and he'd removed his tie. He looked quite sexy.

"Ah, much better," Ryou said and lifted the drink from the bar.

Seto watched carefully as Ryou took a tiny sip and shuddered a bit, but then took another. "You're not used to drinking, are you?"

Ryou shook his head. "I don't mind drinking, but I tend to stay away from it because I'm always working or studying...I need to keep a clear head." He took more sips. "But I guess I could let go tonight since I worked hard and don't have college or work tomorrow."

"That's right." Seto stood up and walked over to a large couch and beckoned that Ryou should follow. The young man did so and soon they were sitting next to each other. Ryou rubbed his shoulders again and up his neck. Seto shifted on the couch so he was sitting up. "Allow me?" he asked.

He saw Ryou blush, and after a short pause, the teen turned round so that his back was facing Seto. Seto flexed his fingers and then lightly placed them on the shorter male's shoulders. He began to knead the aching muscles working from his shoulders and then up his neck to the back of his head. He pressed his fingers harshly against Ryou's skull. This wouldn't hurt, but any tension there would be temporarily alleviated.

"Mmm, that feels good," Ryou moaned softly.

Seto grinned and continued to work his magic. He left Ryou's skull and worked back down his neck and shoulders. "Take off the waistcoat," he said plucking at the satin black material. "It's getting in my way." Ryou stood up off the couch and unbuttoned it, removing it carefully and folding it neatly on the table. He then sat back down. Seto continued to work the stiff muscles. "Wow, you really are tense," he said. "You know, if you took off your top, direct skin on skin contact would help you a lot more. And I have some very good oils that will help to relax the muscles."

Ryou pulled away, and for a moment, Seto thought he'd gone too far too quickly. When the boy turned, he saw what he had hoped he'd see once the drug took effect. Ryou's cheeks were stained with a red blush, and it would only get better, if he could stimulate him well enough. "I, uh, am not sure..."

Seto huffed slightly, trying to keep his excitement from showing. "You work very hard, I'm to understand, and I saw it tonight for myself. I'll bet you never pamper yourself. Let me just do this for you. You'll have the best night's sleep you've had in a long time, I promise." After a few short tension filled seconds, Ryou nodded. Seto stood up. "I'll just go get the oil." He left the room and heard Ryou shifting behind him. He quickly walked, then broke out into a run to the main downstairs bathroom and opened the cabinet. He grabbed some sweet smelling oils. This particular oil heated up slightly, which would relax Ryou's muscles...including the ring of muscles of his sphincter when it came time to do the deed.

When returned, he was pleased to find Ryou had removed his shirt and was sitting tentatively on the couch waiting for Seto to come back. Seto also noticed the rest of his drink was gone. He grinned. Ryou should be thoroughly turned on by the drug.

Ryou glanced up at him when he heard him coming. His face was even more flushed. Without a word, Seto settled himself behind Ryou and popped open the bottle. He poured some of the liquid in his hands and rubbed them together to activate the heating reaction. He then placed them on both of Ryou's shoulders and began rubbing long and slow.

Ryou was floppy with the movements, the strokes of Seto's hands pushing and pulling him backwards and forwards, and he was moaning softly as Seto's hands worked the real tension out. Seto grinned at the white-haired boy's pliable nature. He'd known this would be easy.

"Mmm, that's warm," Ryou said with a small smile. "It feels really good."

"Told you," Seto said, his voice husky. He was becoming very aroused touching the smooth white skin of the British boy. "I can feel the tension just melting away."

"Mmm, me too."

"Just out of interest..." Seto started asking to fill the silence. "...how come you don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Ryou laughed a small laugh, almost rueful. "I guess I haven't met the right person yet."

"Have you had sexual relations before though?"

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" The tone was not scolding in any way.

"I'm just making conversation."

A sigh. "I did. With Bakura, although it wasn't technically real. So, physically, I guess you could say no, but I have done in my mind, where it's equally real."

Seto rolled his eyes. Even though he did witness something in Egypt all those years ago, and semi-acknowledged the Pharaoh, his past, the heart of the cards, etc, he still had a hard time believing magic and all that crap. But he indulged his current target for conquest. "How come you and Bakura haven't...physically, that is...?"

Ryou shrugged slightly. "He considers me to be untouchable now that he has his own body. He thinks no one should taint me, not even him. He cares for me, but not in _that_ way. More like an older over-protective brother."

Seto remained silent this time. He could feel Ryou's muscles beneath his fingers. They were getting less tense. "So, you're studying English as your major...so you can teach English in the University?" Ryou nodded. "How is it, coming from England, that you know Japanese so well?" Ryou sighed again and Seto felt his muscles tense up again. The subject was perhaps a sore subject. "Look, you don't have to..." Seto began, but Ryou shook his head.

"No, it's okay. My father was here for a business meeting relating to something, I'm not sure what, and he met my mother. They fell in love and she moved to England to be with him and they got married. When I was born, both my parents spoke to me in their respective languages, so I learned Japanese fairly quickly. They did it too when my sister was born."

"Oh, you have a sister?" Seto asked. He was genuinely interested, but was still focussed on the task at hand. Ryou's skin was warming up nicely. "So, are they here with you?"

Ryou shook his head. "When my mother gave birth to my sister, the family spoke of coming up here to live when my dad retired. But, in his field, retirement can be a long time coming. He's an Archaeologist, you see. They become more learned with age. Anyway, we visited Japan a couple of times and we alsways loved it. Coming to live here was a wonderful ambition."

"But then...my mother got sick." Ryou heaved a deep shuddering sigh, and Seto's hands became more comforting than massaging. "She died from an incurable disease...suddenly too. There was nothing anyone could have done. My dad was inconsolable for a long time, and all plans to move to Japan were stopped after the funeral, which was held here out of respect for her. Then, to top off everything, my sister died from the same disease. She went much slower than my mother. It was awful. Her death nearly killed my dad too, but he knew he had to live for me. So, we buried Amane here as well, and that's when he decided we would honour both my mother and my sister and moved here, to be closer to them."

Seto heard him sniffing and gently tugged on Ryou's shoulder to encourage him to turn. When he did eventually turn, Seto pulled him into a loose embrace for comfort. Ryou wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders and hugged him.

"Kaiba..." Ryou whispered as he pulled away slightly. Seto looked at him intensely and then, Ryou leaned in and kissed him. He relaxed and responded, lightly, so as not to spook the other. This was going better than he'd hoped, although he felt slightly guilty that he'd upset the boy with bad memories.

Eventually, Ryou pulled away, and while his face was still flushed with desire brought on by the drug, his expression was suddenly embarrassed. "Kaiba, I...I don't know why, but..." He swallowed. "You touching me has caused me to...to become aroused. I'm so sorry!" He began to stand up. Seto quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back down to the couch. "Wha...?"

Seto pulled Ryou to him and kissed him on the mouth. He didn't close his eyes though, and he could see Ryou's own eyes widen with surprise, but, within seconds, they slid closed, and he became a more active participant. Their lips moved together and Seto probed gently with his tongue. When Ryou opened his mouth, Seto pushed the appendage further in and swirled it round. He felt Ryou tentatively use his own tongue to reciprocate.

Seto pulled back to allow them some breathing space and immediately pushed Ryou down onto the couch, laying on top of him. "Don't be embarrassed that you're attracted to me," he told the white haired boy, who'd put his arms around his neck and was looking at him with anticipation. "I can have that effect of people. And I'm attracted to you too." He leaned down and took one of Ryou's nipples into his mouth and nibbled on it.

Ryou arched his back up and moaned. "Ngh...what is wrong with me? I...I just feel so...so..."

"Horny?"

Seto couldn't even tell if Ryou was blushing or flushed from the drug anymore. "Yes."

"Well, let me take care of that for you."

Seto pulled from Ryou's grasp and took an arm. He stood up, Ryou going with him. When they were vertical, he quickly reached for Ryou's trousers and began undoing them. "What are you doing?" Ryou asked with hands on Seto's shoulders.

"What do you think?" Seto growled rhetorically. The belt, button and zipper were all undone and he tugged on the black fabric until it slipped passed Ryou's slim hips and then fell to the ground. He then pushed Ryou so that he fell back onto the couch. The white-haired boy gasped, but made no move to try and stop Seto's actions. Seto fell on top of him and kissed him hard, not waiting for an invitation to probe this time. He felt Ryou trying to pull away slightly, but he put a hand behind his head to prevent his departure.

He lowered himself, kissing along the way, licking and nipping until he reached the other boy's underwear. It was black, and this made Seto grin. He yanked it off and deposited it on the floor, then took the white socks off. When Ryou was completely naked, he stood up and briefly watched the other panting harshly. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, which Seto had not been expecting, but licked his lips with approval. "You know what's coming, don't you?" The boy nodded. "Do you have any objections?" He'd be damned if he was going to be accused of raping this one...he had to save that for the one he was sure he'd _have_ to force...Ryou shook his head. "Do you acknowledge that this is a one time thing? That tomorrow, we will not be a couple, that this is just sex?"

Ryou smiled slightly. "You talk too much."

With a laugh, Seto began to disrobe. He'd worn a simple suit this evening; expensive, but simple. He'd taken the jacket off shortly after the last guest departed and loosened his tie. Now, the tie and shirt came off with lightening speed and were left to crease on the floor. And without any warning, he dropped to his knees and engulfed Ryou's fairly decent sized erection to the base.

Ryou threw his head back and gasped, a pale hand coming up to his face to cover his mouth, his eyes closed tightly, the other hand gripping the cushion of the couch tightly. Seto smiled around the hard flesh and began to suck harshly. This was just a prelude to the act. Seto usually had no desire to suck anyone off as he felt it was beneath him and slightly degrading, but for some reason with Ryou, it felt right.

It took very little to coax a climax from the writhing mass on the couch. At some point, Ryou's hand made it's way into Seto's hair, and when he gripped hard and thrust up, Seto quickly pulled away anticipating the ejaculation, the semen spurting from the head and onto Ryou's stomach and chest. He would never let another man come in his mouth.

While Ryou shuddered down from his high, Seto reached over for the oil and squirted some onto his palm. With slicked fingers, he lifted Ryou's legs up onto his shoulders and pressed two of them into the waiting passage.

Ryou inhaled deeply in slight pain. "Does it hurt?" Seto asked, only slightly concerned. Of course it was going to hurt...he was a virgin physically, even if he thought doing it in your mind was reality.

"Y...yes...but it's okay," Ryou reassured. "Please, just hurry." Then, the oil began to warm up. "Oh!"

Seto scissored his fingers to stretch the muscles and added a third one for good measure. Ryou's hand was back at his face to muffle his moaning, his head shaking from side to side in an opposite reaction to what he was feeling. His erection was slowly returning, so Seto knew he wasn't in pain anymore.

Although Seto didn't know Ryou Bakura that well, he did know that the young man was very patient. He took most things with mild grace and a bit of class. But right now, he lost all his composure, much to the sick delight of the CEO. "Oh for pity sake, Kaiba, just do me already!"

Seto always got his back up when being given orders from someone else. It stemmed back to his servitude under his step-father, and his automatic reaction was to glare and then punish the person on the receiving end. But, this time, the only 'punishment' he could think of was to follow the request. Removing his fingers, followed by a disappointed groan from the man below him, he unbuckled and unzipped his trousers. He freed his erection without removing the article of clothing and positioned himself, Ryou's legs back over his shoulders.

He didn't feel the need to warn him about the impending penetration, and pushed forwards into the slick and hot passage.

"Ah...Kaiba!" Ryou cried out. "God, that hurts!"

Seto paused. He didn't want the experience to be unpleasant for the other party. He watched Ryou pant passed the pain, tears leaking from his doe brown eyes. He could feel himself sliding deeper into the oiled hole, and struggled to keep from doing so. Eventually, however, he was fully embedded, his pelvis resting against Ryou's buttocks.

Ryou was biting his lip, looking at the ceiling, but still clutching the couch. He took in deep breaths and exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes, causing two large tears to fall down his cheeks. Seto shifted slightly, and the boy winced, but Seto brought a hand up to the other's face and wiped the tears away. Ryou opened his eyes and the CEO smiled sympathetically and apologetically. Ryou smiled too, and then nodded his head in silent permission.

Seto began a slow and steady thrusting into the tight heat. He groaned as the oil began to add to the heat and his cock tingled. He knew from experience that it would not cause him discomfort. He pulled out and changed their positions. He twisted round so he was sitting on the couch upright and pulled the lighter male onto his lap. He guided himself back inside him and looked up at the boy. "Ride me," he commanded, his voice deep with lust.

Ryou used his legs to lift himself up slowly until the tip of Seto's penis was on the verge of falling out, then slowly slid back down again, hissing in pleasure. He did this a couple of time before increasing his tempo and soon, as he was coming down, Seto was thrusting upwards, hands on his hips, guiding him to go faster and faster.

Seto felt himself approaching his climax. He wondered if Ryou would be offended if he came inside him, but he decided not to ask. If he didn't ask, or Ryou didn't tell him otherwise, he couldn't be blamed later for doing it, and the idea of shoving Ryou off him just so he could cum didn't appeal to him. Instead, as he was about to ejaculate, he pulled Ryou to him and wrapped his arms around him to prevent him from pulling away. With a few final hard thrusts, he spilled his seed inside him.

Ryou cried out when he did this and Seto felt the boy climax for the second time, this time on his stomach, the stickiness prominent each time they breathed in or out. The fluttering of Ryou's muscles around his cock milked him, and when it was over, the boy relaxed and he began to slip out, but they didn't move, save for their breathing, and one of Seto's hands gently stroking Ryou's long white hair.

Eventually, Ryou was the one to move first. He sat up, and Seto let him. The deep brown eyes were studying him, and Seto tilted his head to the side in question. "What?"

"You drugged me, didn't you?"

Seto scoffed. "Why would you think that?"

Ryou chuckled lightly. "I noticed some residue in the bottom of the glass when I finished my drink."

Seto frowned. "Oh."

Ryou extricated himself from Seto's arms and stood up. He stood tall and watched Seto carefully until the blue eyes followed a line of semen running down his inner thigh. "I get the feeling you planned all of this."

Seto chuckled this time and stood up. He wandered over to the bar and fetched a clean cloth and ran some water over it. "Maybe," he said returning and handing it to Ryou. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ryou took the cloth and wiped his face gently to cool his skin. He then wiped the cum from his leg before it reached the carpet. "Nothing, except go to bed."

Seto nodded. "I'll show you to your room. There's an en suit, so you can have a shower."

Seto showed Ryou the room; the young man had pulled his shirt and boxers on for the journey, and left him to do what he wanted. He told him that he would be leaving early in the morning to go to his office and that the staff would give him breakfast. His pay would also be waiting for him in a sealed envelope, and that the limo would be available for transportation. After Ryou thanked him, he left to go to his home office.

He shut the door behind him and sat at his desk. He glanced at the pictures that were spread out across the desk and smiled victoriously. He picked up the picture of Ryou and tore it up, throwing it in the bin. One down, five to go.

He glanced at the remaining pictures. Now, who to choose next?

TBC

* * *

R&R if you liked it! Tell me it's crap if you want to...but tell me why. Who is going to be next? You tell me who...although I kind of already have a line-up in mind...but it could be changed.


End file.
